a night of thoughts
by thorgrimmer
Summary: one of mister sinisters experiments is starting to feel guilt.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: one of mister sinisters experiments is starting to fell guilt.  
  
This I a story with one of my oc's. this is my first story so be gentle with it  
  
disclaimer: I don't owe any of this except Dante and if you try too take him from me I will haunt you!  
  
Prologue  
  
The night was dark in New York City with the exception of a burning building. The building was ablaze but the firemen did a good job and after a few minutes the fire was extinguished. At the event was a man that looked separated from the rest of the crowd. He wore a black priest-like coat with Nehru collar, which concealed most of his face and a black hat that concealed the rest of it. He wore black sunglasses in the middle of the night. Under his coat he had a collection of weapons that would make any James Bond-wannabe green with envy. In the darkness nobody saw that he had white skin, white hair and his eyes where all black with the exception of his irises that were green. He was a mutant; the person who caused the fire and killed the family inside the house. He was one of the most feared assassins in the world. His name was Dante Essex.  
  
What do you think of it good? Bad? Review! Please? 


	2. chapter1

Disclaimer: if I owned x-men I obviously would not write fanfiction.  
  
A Night of thoughts  
  
He watched as the lights where closing in. He yawed as the cops ran in to the building. He pushed the sunglasses up on his nose while the cops carried out the first body. He turned around and started to walk away from the place with a little smile on his lips. He chuckled while he walked down the street, "No one would ever know", he told himself. When he reached Central Park he sat down on a bench. But still, the feeling worried him. Was it guilt? No it couldn't be, he had never had that feeling before and wasn't going to begin now! Remorse? Naaa, like with guilt he had never experienced the feeling and was pretty sure that the "training" had eradicated those emotions. What could it be? Not having full control over the situation was irritating him. Very irritated he raised and started to walk but didn't get far before someone ran into him. He looked down where the person had hit him and there was a terrified girl who could not be older then seven. Behind her came three men running but stopped three meters away. -Thank you Mister for stopping that mutant, we have chased her for ten minutes. He watched them for a few seconds and saw that they were wearing guns. He crouched in front of the girl and lifted her face and looked at her face. Her face was purple and her hair was green but other than that she looked just as any other girl. Just as he was about to release her she bit his finger and he felt that she did not have teeth but fangs. -Look out sir! We don't know what her powers are". They raised their guns and aimed at the girl. He smiled and took his other hand and separated his hand from her mouth -Are you from FOH*? -Yes Sir. We are members of FOH. -I thought so. Very well, you will not hurt the girl. Everybody looked in shock at him and the most surprised face was the girl's. -You are one of those damned mutant lovers; you people are a disgrace for the humankind! His grin was getting bigger and bigger by the second. -I are not a mutant lover, I am a mutant! Before they could react he draw two of his silenced equipped guns and before they got a shot away he had put two bullets in each head. They fell to the ground with groans. The girl looked with big eyes at him. -Why did you do that? She said quietly. -Because they would have killed us. He said while he started to walk towards the bodies. She looked at the dead men, while he crouched by their bodies and took out the wallets and examined them. -But why did you kill them? she said with a voice that told him that she was going to break within seconds. -Because they were a threat. He pulled out their FOH member cards and put them in his pocket. Then he turned towards her just as she began to cry. He took the girl in his arms and began rocking her. -There, there don't cry he said. He took of his hat and sunglasses. She looked at his face and she didn't wince as he had expected. She looked into his eyes and they looked at each other for a few seconds. She stopped to cry. He began to stroke her hair. -Do you have any parents? He said with a calm voice. -No, they threw me out when my skin started to change. She said and began to cry again. -So, so don't cry. He sighed. -So you don't live with anybody? he said. She shook her head. -I know a secret school where mutants live together. Would you like to go there? -Can't I stay with you? She said with a weak voice. -No, it's dangerous to live with me and besides you would be bored. Before she could say anything he opened a portal and walked trough it. On the other side he saw the gate with a sign that read "Xavier's School for talented children". He chuckled at the facade to the world. -Is this it? she asked quietly. He nodded while he put his hat back on again and his sunglasses. -Now you while have to relax. he said while he put his hand on her forehead. He opened his mind and went in to hers and eradicated her memories of his appearance. Then he removed his hand. She looked upon him with big eyes. -What did you do? -Nothing. He said with a soft voice while he started to walk towards the mansion. -What's your name? He asked without looking on her. -Amelia. What's yours? -Dante Essex. When they reached the door he turned towards her. -Now then Amelia, here our paths split, I hope you have a good life. She burst out in tears and hugged him. He smiled a little, put her down on the ground and rang the bell. He turned around quickly and began to walk away fast. When he reached the gate he heard the door open. He opened a portal and walked trough it. He sighed on the other side. It had been a long night. He looked on his clock 3:30. So much time left. Just then his cell phone rang -Hokage*-Samma* we need your expertise. The Bakka* April has gone to far and would need to commit seppuku* but since he is an honour less man you will have to do It for him. -I see, shall I make a message of him. -Yes and you need to kill his entire family. -When must it be done? -Tonight -You will se the result in the morning. -Good, Sayonara. He sighed as he turned his cell phone off and checked his cloak if he had the weapons he needed and found that he had more then the necessary amount. He opened another portal and walked through.  
  
Wow a real chapter! Review 


End file.
